big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Worst Game Of All Time
Okay.. I'm ready. Nate Clone - EarthBound Yes, you read that correctly. I hate EarthBound. It's overrated and confusing, and is one of the worst RPGs I've ever played. I guess I'll go over it. The story of this game is that a meteor hits a town and a kid named Ness goes to investigate it. He finds a time-traveling bee and it tells him that he is destined with 3 others to defeat Giygas and find 8 melodies at 8 sanctuaries. This sound cool but is actually horse (shoot). First of all, the controls are TERRIBLE. Pressing A opens the menu....let me repeat that; PRESSING A OPENS THE MENU! The A button is meant to be used to interact with things, not to open a menu. But NO! You need to use the L BUTTON! Now, of course, I can map my controls, but I shouldn't have to change how the game plays to make it better. And do you want to know WHY the controls are like this? So you can play the game with one hand. sigh.....Let's just move on to the battles. Battles are the most important part of an RPG. They need to be a reasonable challenge for the player. But theirs one thing that ruins this all. SMAAAASH! Attacks are basically critical hits. In NORMAL RPGs, critical hits happen when something is weak to some other thing (Charmander takes critical damage from water attacks). In THIS game, they are completely random. Now, later on in the game when you have 2 to 4 party members, this isn't really a problem, as you have people to help. But when your on your lonesome in the first 4 hours of the game, any critical hit can just end you! And you DON'T wanna die in this game, cause if you do; * You lose 1/2 the money on you. * You go back to when you last saved (which could be very infuriating, as you can only save in towns). * Your MP is completely drained. * Your party members are STILL dead, so you need to spend $600 to revive them all. So, to put It simply, the first part of the game is the hardest, but that doesn't mean that the rest of the game hard too. Now, for the final punch in the gut, Giygas is the worst antagonist I have ever seen. To put it simply, there are 3 types of villains in my opinion: * Villains with a simple, easy to understand goal (Bowser wants to kidnap Princess Peach). * Villains with strange intentions, but at the end, it all makes sense (Flowey wants to capture the human souls to escape the Underground and kill all the humans). * Villains that are so big and threatening so you CAN'T understand their goals. Yeeeeeah, Giygas is the third one. First of all, having your villain inspired by WALKING INTO THE WRONG MOVIE THEATER isn't the smartest idea. Second, A villain needs to have a goal, AND intentions to make it work. Giygas only has a goal; (To destroy Earth, I guess). Also, the final boss is literally your pressing one button and Giygas just dying I guess. This game is horrible, It doesn't have good story or mechanics, and I haven't even gone over other things, just go watch AVGNs video on this game if you want to hear those. It, just BAFFLES ME how such a mess of binary and code would go on to be the MAIN INSPIRATION for one of my favorite games OF ALL TIME. HUFF PUFF..... OK, you can start killing me now... ComicsCreatorz - Fortnite I don't need to explain this. Category:Community Activities Category:Community Survey